


I Know So

by undeadstoryteller



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Stonegrot Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: For Stonegrot Week (Year 2) -- Day 4: Brea plays matchmakerSet at the Circle of the Suns (ep 7), while the trio was put in a room to wait. Not exactly matchmaking -- more like encouraging, with some inadvertant confidence crushing.
Relationships: Brea & Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Know So

Brea was beginning to think coming to the Circle if the Suns was a mistake. They had been waiting for hours for the Heretic and the Wanderer's so-called "surprise." She couldn't imagine what would be useful to them that kept them from moving forward like this.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days," Deet sighed. She paused."Wait, have I eaten in days?"

"This is ridiculous," Brea said. "Holding us here breaks at least two treaties --"

"Do you really think Gelfling treaties apply here?" Rian asked.

Brea crossed her arms. "Hmph."

He looked at Deet. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"How are you going to do that?" Brea asked.

"This place doesn't intimidate me," Rian said.

He touched Deet's arm.

"I'm just going to go in, and ask politely," he said, leaning toward her, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

As he left the room, Deet's eyes moved from him to the empty space in front of her, a nervous smile appearing across her lips.

"Hm." Brea raised and eyebrow at her.

"What?"

Brea walked over to Deet and circled her playfully. " _Some_ body's trying to impress you," she said in singsong.

"What? No, Rian's just being a gentleman."

Brea stood still and threw her hands up. "It's literally the same thing, Deet."

"No it isn't. He's being kind," Deet said.

"Men aren't just kind," Brea said, pacing.

"Who told you that?"

Brea stopped. "I have two sisters."

Deet blinked. "I have two fathers."

Brea considered for a moment, and shrugged. "Point taken," she said. "But I maintain that Rian wants to be more than your friend."

Deet shook her head, her cheeks flushed. She looked at the drapes that led to the rest of the dwelling and rushed over toward Brea. "Do you really think so?" she whispered.

"I know so," Brea said.

Deet stood up straight. "What do I do?"

"I don't think you need to do anything," Brea said. "I think Rian's completely sold on your whole --" she gestured up and down at Deet, searching for the word. " _Thing_."

Deet looked down at herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "What do you mean --"

She cut herself off as Rian appeared, carrying several small sacks.

"That was fast," Brea said.

"Of course," he said, laying the sacks on the ground near where Deet stood.

"Oh good," Brea said. "Floor food."

Rian ignored her. "This is full of nuts of some kind, these are dried alfen and --" he looked into a third sack "-- I have no idea what this is."

"They gave you all of this?" Deet asked, kneeling beside him.

He paused and looked at her. "Uh. Sure."

She smiled knowingly. "Well," she said, "I'm… impressed."


End file.
